


Carrie?

by secretfangirl18



Category: Carrie (2013)
Genre: Because I can, F/M, Fluffy, I do my own thing, Not Horror Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 18:31:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11995548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretfangirl18/pseuds/secretfangirl18
Summary: What if the story wasn’t horror? (Meaning I’m bored and can do whatever I want here)





	Carrie?

What if the story wasn’t horror? (Meaning I’m bored and can do whatever I want here)

 

The cops were called to Carrie’s house the day she got her period. A new neighbor heard the screaming and didn’t turn a blind eye like all the rest. The cops barged in and had to wrestle Margaret off Carrie. The little girl was trying to stop the cops from separating them.

Carrie was screaming at the top of her lungs “Stop! Don’t take my Momma! I’m sorry Momma! Please forgive me!”

Carrie and Margaret kept trying to claw their way towards each other. It seemed that the whole neighborhood came out of the wood works to watch the scene unfold. The day they knew would come. The day Margaret would be caught and taken away.

For Carrie life just wouldn’t stop being a nightmare. She was tormented by her classmates, then tortured by her mother, then the only parent she has ever known to love despite her upbringing was being torn away from her. She just wanted it all to stop.

They had to sedate Carrie and her mother to get them to stop. Margaret was crashing her head against the police window and didn’t even stop when she cracked her head open. Carrie was thrashing on the ground and biting at the hands that were trying to stop her from hurting herself.

 

Carrie woke up in a hospital bed with her hands restrained to the bed to stop her from harming herself. She didn’t remember how she got here right away, but when she did…  
She started screaming “I want my Momma! God forgive me!” they had to tranquilize her again when she started thrashing on the bed.

It took a few days before Carrie was calm enough to talk to DCFS. They said she was going into the foster system while they figured out what would happen with Margaret. She was told that her foster mom would come and visit her in the hospital later today.

At around 3:00pm Ms. Desjardin came to visit. “Hi Carrie” She spoke softly and with a smile that always calmed Carrie. She seemed to be the only one who ever defended and cared for Carrie at that awful school.

“Hi Ms. Desjardin” Carrie couldn’t be mad at her. “What are you doing here?” She didn’t need to come see Carrie.

“I was told that you seemed up for visitors today, is that true? I’ll leave if you want me to Carrie” she never pressured Carrie. She seemed to just know how Carrie was feeling.  
“No, you can stay” and Ms. Desjardin sat in the chair next to the head of Carrie’s bed.

“So how are you feeling today sweetie?” and Carrie knew she could tell her the truth; knew that she wasn’t asking just because you’re supposed to.

“I hate myself. If I was good enough, I wouldn’t have been punished by God and given the curse of blood. Then those girls wouldn’t have hurt me, then my Momma wouldn’t have needed to punish me, and she wouldn’t have gotten in trouble” Carrie just started crying.

Ms. Desjardin took Carrie’s hand. “Sweetie. I can promise you, that God wasn’t punishing you. It’s biologic, all women in the world get them no matter how good or bad they are. It’s your body preparing you to have children. It was going to happen no matter what you would have done.

Carrie, I know that you won’t believe me now, but maybe one day you will; your mother should not have been hurting you Carrie. She shouldn’t have been hurting you that bad. It’s against the law. She shouldn’t have been doing that to you even if you were the worst daughter ever

Which, you’re not. You’re as close to Godly good as one can think. I don’t think you have a bad bone in your body. You’re an angel on earth. And one day you will realize God will not hurt you if you don’t do exactly as the bible says. One day you will realize how good you deserve to be treated”

Carrie was just crying. She couldn’t believe. She had been raised her whole life like this. It’s going to take more than a few days before she changes her whole belief system.

She just held her hand. After Carrie stopped crying, Ms. Desjardin got her some more water.

“I have something else I need to tell you Carrie. If it is okay with you, I will be your foster mother” Carrie looked at her in surprise. There was a light at the end of this long dark tunnel.

She nodded with a smile on her face, “Yes. That is okay with me”

 

1 months later:

 

Carrie was required to take therapy. They made sure to make special accommodations with a Christian therapist, so as to better help Carrie understand that God does not hate. Her mother was sent to a mental hospital; Carrie hasn’t visited yet; she isn't ready to face her mother. She isn’t strong enough.

She was sent to a different school. Still a public school, but the kids were much nicer, not that there was much of bar set by the kids in her old school, she is thriving there and at home with her new mom, who she calls Rita.

She moved into Rita's [house](http://town-n-country-living.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/02/Curb-Appeal.jpg). It was a small 2 bedroom 1 bath house, but it was plenty for them. She has a new room that she painted [yellow](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/9a/6c/41/9a6c41b4c473fc4e3161c8a81ca8602a--roman-shades-teen-girl-bedrooms.jpg) and got to decorate all by herself. She got a whole new wardrobe (still modest, but it was comfortable and she felt pretty in her new clothes that she got to choose), paid for by Rita’s boyfriend[ Isaac](http://www.magforwomen.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/01/most-handsome-men-in-the-world-justin-clynes.jpg); he is a vet. Carrie is growing close to him too.

Everything was going right now. It took 15 years, but she is finally starting to be happy. She is still shy and paranoid; she still flinches if people raise their hands near her or touch her, but she’s working on it. She is smiling more.

She was sitting in a booth eating ice cream at a shop in town; reading for her English class. They were reading Shutter Island.

Her thoughts were interrupted when someone tapped on her shoulder, she nearly jumped out of her chair. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you. Can I sit down?”

It was Tommy Ross. She knew her happiness was going to be shattered. She knew that the Chris and those girls weren’t finished with her.

“I haven’t seen you in school in a while and I heard you were here, so I just wanted to see how you were” he was being nice. He had stuck up for her in class before. But she couldn’t let her guard down.

She hunched in toward herself and kept her head down while trying to look in her periphery for the prank. “I’m ok”

“I don’t know if you’ve heard, but prom is next week for us and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me” she looked up in surprise. Why? Why do people have to be so cruel? She saw some of those girls walk in, so she ran out of there as fast as she could.

She wasn’t fast enough because Tommy caught up to her. “Wait Carrie!”

She shoved his hand off her shoulder, “Stop. Just stop trying to trick me. Please” she gave him a pleading look to see if he would be merciful.

“I’m not trying to trick you. I just want to go to the dance with you. Sorry” he said as handed her the jacket she left behind.

 

When she reached Rita’s house he was standing there. “Oh god. They’re all gonna jump out from around the corner. At my safe place” is all she could think

“Please just leave” she said when she approached him.

“You didn’t give me an actual answer before. And I won’t leave until you say yes because I really want to go with you” he kept looking right into her eyes. He didn’t seem to be lying.

“Why?” there had to be a reason

“Because I think you and I would have a good time, you’re nice and I think you’re pretty cool based on the poem you wrote for class” like it was as simple as that.

“Aren’t you with Sue Snell?” why would a guy with a girlfriend go to prom with anyone besides her.

“Yeah I’m with Sue. But she didn’t want to go and I still do and when I told her that I wanted to ask you, she was happy. She thinks you’re a nice girl and she is sorry that she’s not strong enough to stand up to her friends

“So will you go with me?” He seemed genuine.

“Okay, I’ll go”

He smiled. “Great. I’ll pick you up her at 7” and then he left. Maybe it isn’t a joke she thought hopefully to herself.

 

When she told Rita and Isaac over dinner they were both happy for her. She said she wanted to make the dress herself; make it just right.

She went back to town the next day and walked into a shop. They had beautiful gowns on the racks for prom and she looked around to see if they were selling any fabric too.

The color just popped out to her from the corner of her eye. It was perfect. A blush pink, not too bright for her. Not red at least the little voice in her head told her. She shook those thoughts from her head. They weren’t going to ruin this night for her. She didn’t have to think like that anymore. She was free.

 

1 week later:

 

She was dressed early. She wasn’t going to get her [hair](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/AehBimMLcLhz3BEzGEZoRUg0HkDKVzZks7JAWhiMd3YLqMXVdgBgThA/) and [makeup](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/253116441538414185/) done until later. Sue had come by in the morning and first asked for forgiveness, which Carrie gave, and then said she could help Carrie with her makeup if she wanted. That would be nice since Carrie has no idea about makeup and Rita doesn’t ever wear much.

She decided to visit her mom in her [prom dress](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/257620041165718852/). She was ready. She was strong. Her mother wasn’t going to take this away from her.

They met in white room with guards outside the door. “Your dirty pillows are showing” is the first thing she said.

“They’re breasts Momma. Every woman has them, including you”

Her mother ignored her. “And it’s red” she looked as though she couldn’t be more disappointed with Carrie just for wearing a dress.

“It’s pink Momma. It’s just a prom dress”

Her mother was just shaking her head, “we can burn it together Carrie and you can still repent” her mother tried to reach for her but she backed away.

“No Momma. I’m going to prom. A boy asked me to prom. And I’m going to be happy” she could do this. She could stand her ground. Her mother couldn’t hurt her anymore.

“They’re all gonna laugh at you” is all her mom could keep saying. Carrie didn’t want to hear anymore. She left the room and the guards took Margaret back to her room.

 

Tommy was nice. He was a gentleman. Maybe because he feared Rita; Carrie knew she had threatened him if he was playing a joke on Carrie. It felt nice that she cared so much for Carrie.

He allowed her to sit in the limo for a couple minutes and fixed her corsage. Being back to this school brought chills to her. Even though it has only been a month, she started to feel like she was in her own safe bubble since she moved, and it could still all be shattered tonight.

She didn’t dance much but him, his friend and girlfriend were very nice to her and talked to them throughout the night. She did agree to one slow song and he taught her how to dance to that.

When they went back to their table, Erica whispered in Tommy’s ear. He didn’t seem happy about the news.

“What’s wrong?” she started looking around trying to see any traps.

He shook his head and put a smile back on his face, “Nothing. Don’t worry about it, my sister apparently threw out my clothes because she thinks I read her diary. But, I was thinking of maybe going to back to my house for an early after party with Erica, Dawson, and Sue what do you say? We’ll watch Netflix, play board games etc”

She shook her head, “no I told Rita I would be home by 10:30” and right on cue, Rita comes by the table.

“hey guys are you having fun?” she looked pointedly at Carrie.

Erica spoke then, “well we wanted to go to Tommy's house right now to watch movies and skip the silly prom king and queen thing. Do you think we could keep Carrie out longer than 10:30?”

Rita turned back to Carrie, “Do you want to go with them?”  
“Well, yes but-”

“I’ll let you stay out longer than that. Why don’t we push your curfew to 1:00am since it’s a Saturday?”

All Carrie could do was smile and jump up and hug Rita and say “thank you” 100 times.

 

With that they all left and had a fun night just hanging out. Sue had brought over pajamas for Erica and Carrie and they made it into a sleepover thing. She knew they had originally wanted to go drinking, but they wanted to make her comfortable and they all ended up having a great time. She even got permission from Rita to spend the night. This was the best night of her life.

 

1 year later:

 

Chris and Billy died in a car accident that night. Apparently, they had planned to prank Carrie that night and Sue and Erica caught wind of it and that’s why their plans had changed. She was upset initially that her night could have been ruined by that evil, ugly girl. But she had been saved by people she can now consider friends.

She still attends her new school and she just recently got officially adopted by Rita and Isaac, who eloped 3 months after prom. Her mom was still in the mental asylum and she doubts she will ever leave. Rita and Isaac won the lottery a couple months ago, so they moved [homes](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/96/19/72/961972214a745d4dddf5cc2ca91dea40--craftsman-style-homes-craftsman-houses.jpg) but stayed nearby for Carrie’s school. Rita is going back to school to get her masters and she thinks she’ll start teaching Middle School.

Sue and Tommy broke up a few months ago. They just grew apart, but they’re still close friends. And now Tommy and Carrie are becoming closer. So close that Sue said that she would be ok and even happy if Tommy and Carrie became a couple. Carrie just blew her off, that was just a dream.

Carrie is actually on track to graduate a year early. She thinks she’ll go to a fashion school. Her dream would be to go to Parsons, New School for Design in New York, NY.

 

5 years later:

 

Carrie works for a fashion company in Los Angeles, CA. Sue, Erica, Tommy, and Dawson have graduated from college.

Sue majored in Psychology and wants to get her doctorate to work with pre-teen and teenage children. Erica went to school for Electrical Engineering. Tommy went to school to become an Architect and Dawson went to school to become a police officer.

Tommy and Carrie got married 6 months ago. She got to have the wedding of her dreams. She got walked down the aisle by her parents Rita and Isaac. Her 5-year-old brother [Michael](http://2.bp.blogspot.com/-iLT7dyZTGdQ/ToyMPlTLOiI/AAAAAAAADE8/xYeInvHHFzU/s640/photo+27.JPG) was the ring bearer and his twin sister [Lydia](https://uploads.spiritfanfics.com/fanfics/capitulos/201410/fanfiction-violetta-francesca-e-diego-novamente-juntos-2-temporada-2558399,041020142116.jpg) was the flower girl. Sue was her maid of honor. She got to be a princess for a day in her [big ball gown](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/5f/44/68/5f4468c7182b2a6cadd16c65cb8d8222--tea-length-wedding-dress-ball-gown-wedding.jpg). It was like a fairytale.

She is now 4 months pregnant with their first child, a girl who they will name Everly. She had wanted to wait until they were married to have sex. She no longer believed she would have been living in sin had they had sex before then, but she just wanted to do this. Make it even more special.

 

She can say that she was glad she got her period, because that day her nightmare ended and her dream began.


End file.
